Price City
Skyline.jpg The Overview Price city is a metropolitan style city with popular architecture and lively citizens. After losing control of the city to gangs and other groups, certain areas of the city are very much different. The city itself is broken down into three main portions. The larger southern portion of the city (reference to the map) is the downtown higher end of the city. This section is owned by the more powerful gangs, earning the sector name of "The Gates." The middle island between the northern and southern island is known as "The Slums." Lastly, the northern tip is closest to the mainland near New York which is the most civil of the three sectors. This is known as "The Tip." Price City 3.jpg The Gates The Gates.jpg The Gates is the most prominent sector of Price City. Because of the gang power and all of the money coming to these gangs, The Gates is the most advanced sector of the three defined areas of Price City. It earned its name from President Ellis calling Price City, The Gates of Hell. Some of the most powerful heads of gangs and clans live in this district. You can't turn a corner without coming onto some gangs turf. Almost all of the business' in the sector are paid protection by these gangs. Even with all of the disorder of Price City, The Gates falls under a code. Each year there is a held event where all of the bosses of each Head Gang and Clan will come and duel each other in Hand to Hand combat for the complete power of this Sector. Whichever boss comes to win this event, his gang holds main control of all The Gates. This leaves all the other gangs to work their sections of The Gates and defend what they have. Depending on who is actually in charge, certain rules can change at any time. Current Boss Big Sal.jpg 'Salvator Mundi ' Salvator Mundi is the current boss of The Sons of Darkness. For the last five years, Salvator has been unbeaten in the tournament of the bosses. As the head boss of The Gates, he is codenamed "Satan" as to show his leader of the entire Sector. Salvator keeps his Sons of Darkness in line and under heavy training to maintain their status of The Best Gang in all of Price City. They really became known when the group assassinated former President Price. Salvator keeps the other gangs and clans in line with an iron fist, threating any gang who goes against his rule. Gangs who try to take turf without his permission are met with swift action from The Sons of Darkness. -Insert Link to Sons of Darkness page here- The Slums The Slums.jpg The Slums is the unfortunate un-filted hell of a center island between The Gates and The Tip. Because it is in-between the two main islands of Price City, they are left unfunded and un-aided for supplies. When the National Guard tries to send supplies to The Slums, the care packages always end up robbed by gangs and groups. This leaves the helpless people who live in The Slums to starve in famine and live in dangerous conditions. The Slums are ran by smaller gangs that can't make it into The Gates. These gangs usually consist of un-trained and small time gangs of teenagers and even older military veterans who have become accustomed to living in such harsh conditions from war. The Slums can be comparable to the warzones of afghanistan. Current Boss Red_Mist.jpg The Tip The Tip.jpeg The Tip is the civil and closest thing Price City has to a normal lifestyle. This is because President Ellis has taken the inititive to control The Tip with the help of his friend Arthur White. Arthur White is the owner of White Industries, a global company that works in future technologies. This helps him protect The Tip with his own technology. Gangs have tried to overtake The Tip but ended with failure because of how advanced White Industries' weapons and teams are. Because of this protection, those who live in The Tip are welcomed to a healthy lifestyle in the American lifestyle. The Sector takes on a modern day look of a metropolitan city similar to that of Chicago. 'Arthur White ' ' Arthur White.jpg '